knight_industries_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelda Lee Wu
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Height': 5’4 ' Weight': 65 Kg/143 Lbs ' Hair' Color: Brown (Dyed) | Black (Original) ' Eye' Color: Grey Noticeable Features: A scar running from her left eye to her forehead usually hidden by the fringes of her hair. Personality Zelda tends to be Jovial, spunky, annoying to be honest to most with her personality. Cracking jokes at the most random moments, however she’s down to Earth, Tech Savvy and likable once someone gets to know her. Cybernetic Augmentations Head: Due to failure of her left eyesight, her left eye has been enhanced with full spectrum vision with normal being the default along with a HUD for self body repair warnings. ' ' Torso: Endoskeletal bio enhancement that helps support her body frame, not much of a Cybernetic augmentation but more of a medically needed procedure as her vertebrae had splintered in a few places. ' ' Left Arm and hand: None ' ' Right Arm and hand: None ' ' Left leg and foot: None ' ' Right leg and foot: None Other: Aptitudes Skills: # Tech Savvy with any Electronics. # Intelligent. # Marksmanship. # Physical Strength due to internal bio skeletal enhancement ' ' Weaknesses: # Science for her equals to Jibberish. # Loses focus quite often. # Bit of a scatter brain. History Born to a wealthy Family in Japan, their Family was always accorded the best in what education has to offer, not much as they needed however, their Family had a knack for being geniuses per say after gene alteration done on gene CCR5 with CRISPR improving their Family’s brain cognition immensely while within the embryo. Her Older Brother and Sister went on to do great things spreading their Family Legacy within Nakamaru Corporation. ' ' Zelda was a more of the Black Sheep of the Family, not having much interest in Studies, however she did have a knack for technology and cyber stuff. Stuffing her nose where she should definitely not have been. Leaving digital thumbprint or footstep whichever way you wanna call it, just to piss off people including within Nakamaru Corporations Security which had pissed off her Family big time. Safe to say she was a bit of a Tech Savvy Hacker. ' ' Her Family was almost constantly under threat by Terrorists or Haters as everything they did and believed in was not Normal or “By the laws of Nature”. However they never thought much of it as Nakamaru Security had been around, however things changed when their Family homes, cars including a few other Families working in the cybernetics department got bombed in the exact same time costing several lives including her Mother, Father and Brother. Zelda herself had been severely wounded in the car blast, most likely would have died if she had been any closer to the car or within it, resulting in the implantation of cybernetic augmentation, her own Family had helped create. ' ' Her Sister had however decided to leave Japan and drag Zelda along with her to live “Under the radar” as Alexa called it, hence moving to North America under Pseudo names but circumstances could just not be helped as with the new implants, her curiosity grew, along with the need to do more. Living under the radar was just not in her books. Starting with hacking into her own HUD and Augmentations just to see how they really operated, she had added various features and removed unneeded ones, however she couldn’t just settle at that as she tries her hand to leave a digital fingerprint into Knight Industries security system getting into the 3rd Layer of security before having been blocked out, definitely better security than Nakamaru. It was safe to say, they had noticed her presence and tracked her down to her and her sister’s home the very next hour, offering them both jobs within Knight Industries after recognizing the both of them.